Ted Levine
Ted Levine (1957 - ) Film Deaths *''The Silence of the Lambs'' (1991) [Jame Gumb a.k.a. Buffalo Bill]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Jodie Foster after he stalks her in the dark while wearing night-vision goggles. The stalking is shown from his point-of-view until she turns and fires after hearing him cock his gun; his body is shown lying on the floor immediately afterwards. *''Nowhere to Run'' (1993) [Mr. Dunston]: Shot to death by Jean-Claude Van Damme. *''Heat'' (1995) [Bosko]: Shot to death by Val Kilmer during the big shoot-out following the bank robbery. *''Wild Wild West'' (1999) [General 'Bloodbath' McGrath]: Shot by Kenneth Branagh; he dies shortly after Salma Hayek, Kevin Kline and Will Smith discover him. *''The Truth About Charlie'' (2002) [Emil Zadapec]: Dies of a heart attack on the train, after seeing Tim Robbins (whom Ted thought was dead); he collapses on Mark Wahlberg as he dies. *''The Hills Have Eyes'' (2006) [Big Bob Carter]: Burned to death by Billy Drago and Robert Joy, after being crucified (his body is later seen seated at a table with a flag in his skull). *''Banshee Chapter'' (2013) [Thomas Blackburn]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, while Katia Winter watches in horror. *''Deep Dark Canyon ''(2013) [Bloom Towne]: Presumably killed along with his sons (Nick Eversman and Spencer Treat Clark) during a stand-off with the police/lynch mob as they drive through the barn they were holding up in. (The film ends as they're driving towards the police/lynch mob firing their guns). *''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) '[Ken Wheatley]: Eaten by the Indoraptor, after it bites his arm off while he attempts to extract a tooth from it while seemingly tranquilized in its cage, as Toby Jones watches in horror. TV Deaths *Detonator '(Death Train)'' (1993) ' [''Alex Tierney]: Shot in the head with a gun inside of a video camera by Alexandra Paul. *The Last Outlaw (1993 TV)' [''Potts]: Shot through the gut by Mickey Rourke. *''Moby Dick'' (1998 TV Mini-Series) [Starbuck]: Drowned when the whale rams into the Pequod. *''Hell on Wheels: Pilot'' (2011) [Daniel Johnson] Throat slit by Common. *''Ray Donovan: Goodbye Beautiful'' (2016) [Bill Primm]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Jon Voight. The episode ends with Jon simply pointing his gun at Ted, but his death is confirmed in a conversation Jon has in the following episode. Gallery Hqdefault-1531850491.jpg|Ted Levine in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Ted Levine (3).png|Ted Levine in The Hills Have Eyes (2006) Levine, Ted Levine, Ted Levine, Ted Levine, Ted Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Actors who died in Barry Sonnenfeld Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:History Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees